Swirly Portals and things, I don't know!
by Prettyful Ultimecia
Summary: Goody, my first fic. it's so stupid, flame me as much as you like.But a few nice comments would be nice! =D


Swirly portals and stuff, I don't know!  
Characters owned by Squaresoft. This is a Final Fantasy8 story.I know you will take it, so lemme say this:If you want to post this on your site please e-mail me about it, so I will not have to get mad at you.This is set after Ultimecia.And if you are the extremely religious type who discriminate against body noises, please don't continue.Also, e-mail me at this address, for ideas for a sequel, involving Final Fantasy8.Also, this is set AFTER the game, so don't come looking for battle strategies.Also, I've changed it, so there aren't as many spoilers.  
  
Chapter 1-Back from the future  
Squall brushed a lock of brown hair out of his face, as he talked to the group, who were Quistis, Zell, Irvine, Selphie and Rinoa."Well, how's everyone?Still a little tired?" "Yeah." "I need some more sleep." "I don't care, really." "My hair's lost it's bounce." "I'm sooooo sleep-deprived, it's not funny."Squall shook his head.Well, we have to get back, so-"  
"Um, Squall?"Quistis asked,"How do we get back?" "Ummmm.......I don't know."Quistis slapped her forehead while Squall pondered how to get back from the future.Then, a cherub popped out in front of them, wiggling it's bottom in Quistis' face."Gross!"She yelled, stepping back. "Arrgh!It's gonna absorb us into time!!" "Not anymore, now that Ultimecia's gone." "What about Griever?" "YOU FAILED TO DEFEAT ME!!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!"   
"Wishing Star!" POW! SMASH! SMASH! POW!"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" "He's gone." "That was strange." "What- Oh, gross!What stinks?!" "S'cuse me...."Mumbled Irvine. "............" said Selphie.Squall pointed to the sun."What?" "There's nothin' there!" " ............." "yawn" "Watch the sun!".......................................  
  
  
....................."Wow!" "We made it back to our time!" Cried Quistis. "Wheeeeee!" "Rinoa!" "Squall!" *smooching noises follow* "EW!They're snogging!"squealed Selphie, who's hair was completely flat. "Oh, dear." "What?" "We're back in our time, but not where we should be."Zell shrugged. "*reads sign* Welcome to Poo-poo land......the hell?" "Shut up Shiva, of course I know where we're going.Yes, I'm sure.Don't start, Siren." "Poor Squall, having to cope with those GFs." "Well, he volunteered to help them." "Shiva, you are a GF, not a-" "Don't, or she won't help." "Crap.Well, let's have a walk around....but what kind of name is Poo-poo land?"asked Squall."Maybe Laguna named it." "Hahahaha, smarty.Sir Laguna has more brains than you." "Oh really?Then why does he do all the stupid things he does?" "..........." "See?"Then,, PuPu jumped out and demanded 5 elixirs.Squall slashed half-heartedly at PuPu, getting him on the first hit."Urgh....." "Why this sudden onslaught of monsters?" "Perhaps our very own Lunar Cry!" "Like hell." "............." "I was JOKING!"giggled Zell, who cracked up at Squall's girlish pout.Then, a huge swirly portal opened up, sucking them in............  
  
"DAMN IT!"yelled Seifer, after having seen Raijin catch a big one."STOP."said Fujin in her bold voice, having regained her tuff-girl speech."IDIOT!" With that, she kicked Raijin into the water."Hey, Fujin!"Seifer grinned, hi-five-ing her, as Raijin grumbled as he got out of the water.Then, a huge swirly portal opened, sucking them in................  
  
Edea combed her hair, for something to do.'Hmph.Nothing to do.'She got up, and walked outside."Cid, I'm bored." "I know, darling-heart.Why not try to do some gardening?"Edea put her hands on her hips and glared at him."Just a suggestion." He went back to filling out forms.Edea walked outside, and found a whirlpool."Wow!"She said, looking into it.But she slipped and fell in, falling through a conveniently placed huge swirly portal................  
  
"Where are we?" "I wouldn't know." "Hey!There's Matron!And the disciplinary committee."  
"Yo, Guys, there's Squall and his group." "Ah, crap." "RAGE!"   
"Oh my!There's Squall and his friends!And Seifer with his friends!Hey, everyone!"For Edea, this was weird.But this whole thing was weird, so it kinda fitted."Where in heck are we?" "Huh?We're shaking?" "Um, perhaps, Alexander?" "Nah, it's in it's ding-ding-can't-think-of-the-name." "Let's just try and figure out how to get out of here."  
  
To be continued....  
  
  
  
  



End file.
